


Stolze Eltern

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1979, Death Eaters, Double Drabble, Drabble, Family, Gen, November 1979, Recruitment, Todesserfamilie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Thorfinn Rowles Eltern sprechen über seine Aufnahme in die Reihen der Todesser.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Todesserdrabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980





	Stolze Eltern

„Meinst du er freut sich, Þuríður?“, fragte Heracles Rowle seine Frau.

„Ganz bestimmt, Liebster. Er wird sehen, was es für eine Ehre unser Herr ihm erweist.“ Þuríður schenkte Heracles ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Unserer ganzen Familie. Er wird einer der jüngsten sein, die das Mal tragen dürfen.“

Heracles nickte. Ihr Sohn war gerade achtzehn geworden und ein sehr vielversprechender junger Mann. Er war sehr stolz und wollte nur das Beste für ihn. „Meinst du, es wird ihm gefallen?“

„Sicher“, sagte Þuríður. Ihr tiefes Lachen erklang und Heracles sah sie fragend an.

„Weißt du noch, was er gesagt hat, als er zehn war und Edmund Selwyn ihn fragte, ob er mit seiner Familie auf einen Ausflug kommt?“

Auch Heracles lächelte jetzt. „Knallen muss es tüchtig und lustig will ich’s haben, sonst mach ich nicht mit“, zitierte er, was bei den Rowles zum geflügelten Wort geworden war.

„Siehst du“, sagte Þuríður zufrieden. „Lustig haben wir’s sowieso.“ Sie kicherte ein wenig. „Weißt du noch das Schlammblut neulich, dass sich unterm Bett versteckt hat? Ein Mann von über vierzig, mit viel zu dickem Bauch dazu. Das war wirklich zu amüsant. Und fürs Knallen wird Thorfinn schon sorgen, du weißt ja, wie sehr er Explosionszauber liebt.“


End file.
